


Valentines Treats, White Day Sweets

by agirlwholikestosayhi



Category: Oresama Sensei | Oresama Teacher
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, cross posted on multiple sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwholikestosayhi/pseuds/agirlwholikestosayhi
Summary: The fluffy Disaster wlw Mafuyu content we all deserve.





	Valentines Treats, White Day Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well cross post this here, too. Enjoy!

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see the 4-koma style roughs, it's on my tumblr post of the comic here: http://agirlwholikestosayhi.tumblr.com/post/183168402507/im-going-to-champion-this-pairing-until-the-end
> 
> I also absolutely love when people pick my brain about the content I create so if you have questions feel free to ask!


End file.
